One Year
by LeeroyJenkins777
Summary: It's Sam and Cat's one year anniversary, but Sam being Sam, she forgets even though she never forgets anything. Cat remembers of course, but she wants to make sure it's a memorable night. Rated M for eventual sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with a quick story for you, short chapters and what not. I figured I'd try my hand at something a little different this time and go my own way a bit. This is more of an experimental fic because I'm testing the waters on a few things. I was originally going to write this entire story together and post it all together, but it's about 3 A.M. and school starts in about four days so I should probably start controlling my nocturnal tendencies. I hope you at least enjoy this guys, I've got two of probably three chapters done right now so I'll see you in about ten minutes. **

* * *

"Hey Cat, whatcha doin?" I asked as I walked through door to find my pint-sized love ball hunched over the kitchen island.

"Nothin I'm just-OH, SAM, YOU'RE HOME!" She screamed while she quickly rid her hands of a small piece of paper she appeared to be working hard on.

"Uh.. yeah I'm home, who else would just walk in here and ask what you're doing?" I laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You know we've been locking the door now ever since I walked in and found you-"

"Dont speak of it!" Cat shrieked, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"Alright, alright.. I'm just saying its perfectly normal to explore your own body and it was actually really, really ho-"

"SAM!"

Cat began walking to our bedroom until I stopped her.

"Cat don't leave! I'm just messing with ya, I'm sorry.. red."

I giggled at my half hearted apology and my slight reference to her face, which now started to match her hair.

"Why ya gotta be so mean for?" She pouted.

"Ahh you know I love you." I said as I smiled and walked towards her for a hug and a kiss.

She linked her hands behind my head and returned the affection.

"Yeah, some love." She joked as she pulled away and walked back to the kitchen, nonchalantly transferring the paper I'd caught her scribbling on from a drawer to her back pocket.

Curious, I decided to question her.

"So uh.. what's that?" I asked pointing to her pocket.

"What's what?" She asked honestly.

"What's stickin' out of your pocket there Miss Caterina?"

Her eyes began to widen and her hands reached the paper like lightening, proceeding to shove it down the garbage disposal and grind it to pulp.

I sat at the counter with my mouth open, confused and mildly surprised at how fast she can move.

"..I'm assuming you didn't want me to know what that paper said." I responded.

Cat shook her head violently and searched for an excuse to her behavior.

"What? What paper? I think you need a nap Sam, a long nap. Maybe a two to three hour nap should do the trick. You run along and nap the day away. In fact I'll just-"

"Cat."

"-go to the store to get some shopping done, I mean someone's gotta do it hehe.."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the room as if searching for a way to escape.

"Cat, beautiful, are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned, beginning to approach her.

"I'm fine Sam! I just have to run to the store for a few hours." She said as she sped walked to the door.

"Um okay, I'm not doing anything so I'll go with yo-"

"NO no no no no that's okay Sammy, you stay right here and be you, I'll be back in a few hours hehe byeee!"

Her words left her mouth as if she tried to fit them into one syllable and she rushed out the door as she finished her exiting announcement.

I was left confused and concerned. What could she possibly be doing that'll take a few hours? And at the store? I know she loves shopping, but she's never acted like this about it before.

In my state of confusion, I naturally began to wander around the kitchen until something on Cat's kitten calendar caught my eye. I squinted at the calendar until my eyes began to widen at what I noticed. There it was, right in front of me for who knows how long now, and I forgot about it. Smack dab in the middle of the month was a huge red heart surrounding the date of our one year anniversary, which was the next day might I add.

"Ho-ly fuck." I cursed to myself.

How could I be such an idiot? I never, ever, forget anything. I began to realize that this is probably what she had been stressing about, but I don't think she'd wait until the last minute to do or buy anything, but then again she hasn't even brought it up.

After my mild panic attack I started thinking of ways I could pull off the perfect gift In less than twenty-four hours, like a dramatic bouquet of roses, or piles of stuffed animals with bibble rather than chocolate, or some other extravagant gift I'd barely be able to carry. None of these ideas hit home for me though. I was never quite the giving type, obviously, but I figured I'd make an effort for Cat because she's an exception. I honestly do love her, she makes me happy in every way possible, but there's nothing any amount of money can buy that can show her how much she really means to me, so I figured actions were the way to go. Perhaps a nice Italian dinner prepared by moi? Ah Sam, you're smart.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and keys and ran out the door trying to remember the ingredients to one of my favorite Italian meals from when I was a kid. Not spaghetti, but a nice, saucy, ricotta gnocchi followed by a rich, cherry-chocolate mousse. Hey, I know how to cook if I just refresh my memory.

I hopped on my bike and started my journey to the grocery store, possibly making a short run to the jewelry store on the way. I know I said no object can show her what she means to me, but ya know, girls like diamonds..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself as Jade and I pulled up to the shop.

"Hey, you wanted to do this, so go do it." Jade said coldly.

"But I'm so uncomfortable in these kinds of places.."

"Cat you said you wanted to make tomorrow night special, and this'll make it special. You said that, not me."

I shifted in my seat so my bottom was on the edge of it.

"Will you at least come with me?" I begged.

Jade rolled her eyes and thought for a minute, then opened her door and started getting out of the car.

"Fine, but I don't want any details concerning your little.. 'plans'.."

Jade and I walked into this place... it's called The Love Boutique. I thought long and hard about coming here because I wanted to make me and Sam's one year anniversary super special by giving her my 'flower'.. or V card as Jade calls it, but I never heard of a card being given before and I couldn't find any anywhere so I didn't get it. Anyway, I have my own special gift for Sam that I picked out a few weeks ago. It's a brand new leather jacket and new helmet with chicken leg print on it. Also, a special keychain with a picture of us and "S&C" engraved on the back. They're just a few things she'd like, but I wanted to make our night super memorable. We've done a few, um, physical things before, but we haven't really done the whole sha-bang. I also really have no idea how to be all seductive and stuff, even though Sam says I do, so I asked Jade for help because she's done this stuff before, and that's why we're here..

We walked into the shop and I started blushing right away because there were dirty things everywhere, but I got used to it.

"Okay Cat, so are you looking for toys or what?" Jade said as she held up a long, squishy, bendy thing that made me really uncomfortable..

"Um could you put that down please.. and I don't know what I'm looking for, but things like that scare me." I said softly.

Jade laughed.

"Alright kiddo, I guess since it's your first time, you should just go for a sexy costume. Nothing too kinky though, I mean I know she likes leather, but probably not in this way." She smirked.

I blushed and nodded as I followed her to the costumes. I was nervous, but I like dressing up for plays and stuff so I didn't think it'd be too bad. Plus it's for Sam and I know she'd like it.

"How about this?" She said as she held up a black and red lacy two piece thing.

"That's.. cute, I guess." I said shyly because I didn't know how to describe how I felt.

Jade threw it at me and pointed to the dressing room, or more like dressing curtain..

"Go try it on, maybe you'll like it."

I walked to the dressing curtain with the lace suit in my hand trying not to make eye contact. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there and if someone caught me there I'd be in trouble.

After I put the outfit on I looked at myself for a bit and I was pleased with the result. Then I heard Jade's voice on the other side of the curtain.

"So? Do you look hot enough for your blonde lover?" She asked.

"Um I think I look okay."

"Well how do you feel?"

"Cold. I'm barely wearing anything." I said as I moved the curtain for Jade to see.

Jade snickered.

"Yeah well get used to it because with any luck, you won't be wearing anything once Sam sees you in that. You've got quite the body for this one."

I blushed and went back to change into my jeans and pink cardigan.

"I guess I'll take it then."

I made Jade pay for me because I felt weird and really young even though I've been eighteen for a while now, but once we got back into the car I started to relax a bit and thought about how I'm gonna do this. I know she'll play along, but I gotta know how to get her hormones goin' ya know.. You're in for quite the surprise Puckell. Hehe.

* * *

**A/N: Were you expecting that POV switch and random Jade appearance? Because I sure wasn't when I was writing this. I really wanted to try writing as Cat at least once, but I feel kinda shakey about it right now, maybe I'll get her right through a few more tries but because of how this chapter went, the next.. "eventful" one will be a Sam POV or maybe even third person. This is mostly because I write Sam so easily and her emotions are easier to read and express in my opinion. Weird, right? Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't throw you off Too bad! I'll force myself to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend because there's no way in hell I'll do it when school starts up again. Please review and help me on my Cat POV! Much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ater spending the entire day together roaming around Hollywood, Cat and I came back for the dinner that I wanted to surprise her with. I had prepared it early in the morning to simply heat it up tonight. Also, before we left, I set a small, red, velvet box on our kitchen counter. Inside that box, was a gold plated bracelet with small diamonds lining the edge. On the front, her name engraved in dainty cursive. On the inside, a simple "Happy Anniversary Love - Sam" in subtle block lettering. I paid quite a chunk of change for it, but it was worth it.

"Today was amazing Sam, thanks for taking me to all those places. I never even knew some of those existed!" Cat said with a beaming smile.

"No problem kid, it was my pleasure. I just wanted to show you a good day."

She approached me with open arms, and I eagerly responded with a peck to her nose then her lips.

"Oh Sam! I almost forgot! You need to open your presents!" Cat announced excitedly.

"Whoa hold on there love, aren't you hungry? You wanna eat first? I uh, I made dinner." I said shyly.

"Y-..you made dinner? Is it ham or somethin'?"

I laughed at her spot on assumption.

"No! Just because I'll eat anything doesn't mean I can't make a real meal. I made Italian food. You like Italian right?"

She stood surprised and slightly confused, but looked at me with a smile.

"It's my favorite."

Eagerly, I heated up the food and we finished it in no time, same with dessert. Time flew as we talked over subtle music and candlelight. Guys, I'm happy to report that she probably fell in love with my cooking. I mean, I don't blame her, it is _my_ _cooking._ Ha!

After I cleaned up the kitchen, we went on to exchange gifts.

"Open mine first! Me! Mine!" Cat said like a child on Christmas giving a loved one her first gift.

"Alright alright! Calm down kid!" I said as I begun to gently open a perfectly wrapped baby blue box.

"Duuuuude! Cat! This helmet is awesome! Where'd you find this?!" I said as I put on a black helmet covered in chicken legs. Which I loved.

"Don't worry about it, hehe. I've got my contentions." She said proudly.

"Heh, you mean connections?"

"If you say so." She said doubtfully. "Now open the other one!"

I opened the next box and pulled out the most badass leather jacket I had ever seen.

I stood up and put it on.

"Fits perfectly." I said breathlessly. "I don't know what to say. This.. this is.."

I smiled and unexpectedly picked her up, spinning her in circles and kissing her neck.

"Thanks, beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

She grinned and blushed.

"You're welcome, Sammy. Oh yeah, look in the pocket!" She pointed to my right jacket pocket.

I put my hand in and pulled out a silver keychain with a picture of us, on the back, "S&C". Now, I wouldn't admit it then, and I probably shouldn't now, but I got pretty teary eyed. You tell anyone and I'll get the buttersock.

I sat down and stared at it, then got my keys and added it to my lonely keyring.

"You're pretty adorable, you know that?" I said smiling.

She giggled and shook her head.

"If you say so Puckell."

When I calmed down a bit, I grabbed my gift from the counter to give to Cat. The entire dinner she was eyeing the velvet box. Because of that I was more than happy when I saw the look on her face after I told her she could open it.

"Saaam.. it's beautiful." She said as she delicately took out the bracelet and ran her fingers over the engravings, on the verge of tears.

I smiled.

"Well it's for you, so it should be. It took me quite a while to find the right one. I'm glad you like it Cat."

"Like it? I love It. Thank you thank you thank you!"

She abruptly jumped on top of me and straddled me as she blessed me with a warm, seductive kiss.

"Whoa." I barely managed to speak. "What was that?"

She giggled lowly.

"You'll find out."

She got off of me and started walking to our bedroom, stopping momentarily to eye me up and down with a secretive look on her face. As she disappeared, I sat up and waited. What was she planning? Well, I think I got my answer when she peaked around the corner wearing a rather provocative outfit that indeed made my heart race and my center warm. She wore a laced black and red bra and panties with a matching, extremely see through, spaghetti strap top under my older, worn leather jacket. The fact that she was wearing my jacket drove me crazy, and the fact that she's barely wearing anything under, well.. you can only guess.

"W-..where'd that come from?" I asked, unable to tear my eyes from her perfect body. That outfit complemented her features very.. very nicely.

"Just a little somethin' I picked up at the store. Um.. do ya like it?" She asked shyly, which only added to her sexiness at the moment.

It took me a moment to respond considering I was pretty damn distracted.

"Do you, Sam?" She asked, growing nervous at my distracted silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You.. you look.. stunning." I blushed.

She smirked and came closer.

"Well, I thought I'd make tonight super special.."

She winked and brushed her lips against mine.

"Follow me." She whispered and made her way to our bedroom.

I stood shocked, trying to register what was happening. It wasn't until then that I'd realized how incredibly wet I'd become already. Holy fuck Cat.

I nervously walked into our room and found her laying down on my bed, biting her lip with a smile of anticipation.

"Cat."

"Sam." She replied seductively.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked trying to control my raging hormones. At this point I was like a cat in heat, and I suppose Cat was in heat, but I wanted to make sure this was something she really wanted.

She appeared hurt for a moment, but replied confidently.

"Well I do. I love you and.. yes. I want this. Don't you?" She said into my eyes.

I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and crawled on the bed, removing my jacket and shoes while doing so. I then gently set her on her back and deeply kissed her lips with my hands on her hips and my thumbs resting on her flat, sexy stomach.

"Does that answer your question?" I said slyly.

She simply squeaked and smiled into a kiss.

We continued to kiss until our hands began to wander. I didn't want to, but I removed my jacket from Cat's picture perfect body so I could run my hands over each and every part of her.

As we kissed, I rested my hands on her small, perky breasts. Moving my thumbs in circles over her hardening nipples, gaining soft, shy, moans with every revolution. As her moans began to sound more confident, I knew it was safe to remove the small piece of clothing keeping me from a world of pleasure.

I unhooked her bra with no difficulty, and to my surprise she threw it to the ground without a second thought. She followed this by removing my shirt and gingerly rubbing her hands over my body, taking in every little detail of my person.

"You like what you see?" I asked after she had been staring for a while.

She reached up and removed my bra, curiously touching my breasts after she made it join hers on the ground.

"I do now." She said pushing me back, causing her to straddle me.

She reached down and unbuttoned my pants, eagerly pulling them down and leaving me in my boxers. When she came back up I kissed her neck and flipped us over, putting me on top. I began to kiss my way down to what I'd been waiting for for over a year, also leaving playful nibbles on her tight skin as if I needed a path To find my way back up.

As I reached the top of her panties, I paused to take it all in. I could smell her wet sex becoming desperate and I could see the want on Cat's face.

I gently rubbed her over her lace, causing her to moan and contort her face to what she was feeling. She instinctively opened her legs to give me more work room.

I leaned down and kissed her clit through her soaking wetness. She jolted with every subtle touch to her throbbing center. Knowing I was causing her this much pleasure made my own center throb as well.

I took off her final piece of clothing and lowered myself on top of her between her legs, making our breasts touch. I kissed her trembling lips to comfort her and ran my hands over her sides down to her outer thighs. I felt her beginning to push her hips against mine and I responded equally. I took this as a subtle sign, so I began making my way down again, giving each piece of her skin even attention. As I reached her center, I bit my lip at its beauty. I wanted to reach my hand into my boxers and pleasure myself with my current view as motivation, but that would have to wait.

I started slowly, caressing her lips with my pointer and middle finger and worked around her clit, teasing her nerves, then eventually replaced my fingers with my tongue. She gripped the bedsheets, turning her knuckles white. I decided to continue and insert a finger slicked with her love syrup.

"This'll only hurt for a little bit, okay love?" I said calmly.

She nodded and I gently entered her, causing her to shift uneasily, but relax when the waves of pleasure began to hit her. I continued slowly, and gained a little speed. Eventually adding another finger. As I did so I used my tongue to give attention to her swollen bundle of nerves, making her skyrocket.

Her eyes began to roll back into her head as I constantly switched the roles of my fingers and tongue, giving them each enough time inside her. As I felt her walls begin to tighten I decided to let my fingers finish her off.

Her hips began to buck in time with the pumps of my hand. I laid on top of her, pressing my body firmly against hers, but still giving me enough room to work. I felt her shuddering breaths against my neck as her nails dug into my back and beads of sweat appear on her chest, making me aware of her entrance into ecstasy.

Her back arched as she moaned with no shame. I held her up and kissed her neck as she rode out her long awaited orgasm until she fell limp in my arms.

She caught her breath before speaking.

"Oh Sammy, that was incredible. Thank you."

"Don't thank me beautiful, it was my pleasure." I said as I kissed her forehead and laid next to her, still throbbing.

After she gained her senses back, she sat on my thighs with her legs on either side of me.

"Your turn." She said seductively.

I smiled slyly.

"You don't have to you know, giving you my love was enough."

"But I want to make you feel good, I want to give you my love." She said pleadingly.

I sat up to meet her eyes.

"Then do what you want with me."

She crashed her lips into mine and cupped my breasts with her hands, squeezing them gently with every moan and groan she managed to get out of me. Eventually she started nibbling on my collar bone as she blindly removed my boxer shorts.

I shifted so I let her lay on top of me as I had done to her, but she chose to straddle my left thigh, and i quickly figured out why.

With every movement she made above my waist, her thigh brushed against my swollen center, sending teasing jolts of pleasure up my spine. After She felt I've had enough, she made her journey south, again taking in every detail of my body and making me feel exposed, but loved.

Her mouth wasted no time in getting to work. Her tongue gave me such an unexpected wave of pleasure that I gasped and moaned quite loudly, evidently arousing Cat all over again.

She inserted two fingers inside of me, curling her fingers with every pump as her tongue handled my bud of sensitivity. As I began to reach my peak, I noticed her other hand moving in vigorous circles in own her lower region. She made eye contact with me, moaning as she climaxed yet again, and that sent me over my own edge. I moaned and bucked as my walls tightened around Cat's fingers and fell with fatigue when the sensations began to diminish.

She came back up and nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you Sam." She told me with a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Cat."

We laid there holding each other for the rest of the night, covered in sex and not a care in the world. I didn't fall asleep, and to my surprise neither did she. We ended up talking about anything and everything until a particular question came up in my mind.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"So.. what was on that piece of paper that you wouldn't let me see yesterday?"

"What paper?"

"You know, the one you pulverized in our garbage disposal." I replied in a smart ass tone.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Come onn, tell ol' Sam." I encouraged.

"Well it was a list of greeting card stores like Greetingmark. I was trying to find a 'V card' to give to you tonight because I heard that's what you do when you give someone your flower but whenever I called them they laughed at me so I gave up. If I find one ill get you one soon okay?"

My eyes widened and I laughed as I covered my face with my hands.

"Sweet little Cat." Was all I said.

She giggled and yawned as she stretched her sore muscles.

"I think we should go to sleep now." She said through closed eyes.

"Yeah we should." I agreed. "Oh, I take back what I said about your gift being the best gift i could ask for."

"Whatty? Why?" She asked concerned.

"Because you're the best thing I could ever ask for."

"Awww, you're sweet."

She smiled and kissed my lips before nuzzling back into my neck, ready to enter her state of slumber.

"Goodnight Sam." She said as I pulled the blankets over our tired bodies. "Happy.. one.. year.." were her final words of the night.

I rested my head on hers as I closed my eyes.

"Happy One Year, Cat.. Happy.. One Year.."

* * *

**A/N: That was quite the experience. I hope you enjoyed! Much like Cat, this was my first time doing anything like this as well. But as always, I yearn to grow in the art of sexy sex scenes. Well I had fun writing this. It's now 2:09 A.M. on Saturday and a new Sam and Cat airs in about eighteen hours (15 if you're on the west coast and you have both channels ;) ) please review and help me out on my writing, I'm still a newbie at this. Thanks guys. Until my next story! Puckentine lives!**


End file.
